MI EXTRAÑA BRUJITA
by paolismalffoy
Summary: hola este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado..  nessie es aceptada en hogwarts para aprender magia alli conoce nuevos amigos y hasta su primer amor...mal summary soy pesima :


_**MI EXTRAÑA BRUJITA…..**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola bueno este es mi primer fic, es un crossover de mis dos libros favoritos, espero y les guste pero por favor comprendan soy nueva y no sé cómo me ira.

Los personaje no son míos son propiedad de las excelentísimas j.k rowling y Stephanie Meyer.

Sin más los dejo

**1 LA NOTICIA Y ¿MI CASA?**

No lo puedo creer me acabo de enterar que soy una bruja, si mis padres me lo acaban de confirmar al verse atrapados por así decirlo por una carta que llego a mi nombre y por fortuna yo abrí.

Mama estaba como loca caminaba de un lado para otro repitiendo lo mismo "es igual a René", no entendí hasta que mi abue me lo explico todo: que ella era hechicera y había estudiado en el mejor colegio de magia Hogwarts al que fui aceptada.

Ya estaba lista en la estación de tren con mis padres (para eso tuvimos que viajar a Londres), pero el único problema era encontrar la plataforma 9 ¾ que al parecer no existía, por fortuna me encontré un chico de anteojos que ocultaban unos hermosos ojos verdes** (azules no me acuerdo disculpen) **que tenía el mismo problema que yo. Luego empezamos a hablar con una extraña familia los Wesley todos pelirrojos pero muy buenas personas inclusive me hice amiga de su hijo ron que también iba a Hogwarts por primera vez, y nos explicaron cómo llegar, ya en la plataforma me despedí de mis padres con un poco de tristeza claro dejarlos por un año entero no era muy lindo que digamos, subimos al expreso era raro nunca había subido en uno pero sería estupendo.

Desde adentro solo escuchaba los gritos de Edward y bella mis padres que decían

_-Nessie pórtate bien y cuídate ya sabes si pasa algo no temas en mostrar tus habilidades._

Eso me dejo pasmada mis padres diciéndome que podía mostrar mis habilidades de vampiro era algo surreal no lo creía era como un sueño del cual tuve que despertar abruptamente porque tropecé con alguien.

_-lo lamento iba distraída_- dije yo mostrando una sonrisa que según decía jake convencía a todo el mundo

_-si se nota la próxima vez ten más cuidado de no estorbar- _

Dijo el pero lo único que pude ver fueron sus ojos unos hermosos ojos grises como el cielo de forks mi hogar, y su cabello rubio era el niño más lindo que había visto en mi vida parecía un ángel pero la magia se apagó cuando me dijo

–_te paras en serio me estorba el paso-_

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y él ni se inmuto ni siquiera me dio la mano que descortés.

Seguí caminando y entre a un cubículo donde habían tres niños sentados les pedí el favor que si me podía sentar con ellos y aceptaron, ellos eran Harry Potter, Ronald Wesley y Hermione Granger, desde ese momento supe que seriamos muy buenos amigos .

-_y cómo te llamas-. _Me pregunto Hermione

-_Rennesme Cullen-_ le dije sonriendo

-_valla que nombre más raro-_ dijo el peli rojo

-_ron no seas descortés-_ le reclamo Hermione

-_no se preocupen estoy acostumbrada, mi mama lo creo juntando el nombre de mis dos abuelas René y Esme- _dije con otra sonrisa.

-_ahhhh-_ dijeron los tres al unísono.

La verdad si ya estaba acostumbrada todos decían lo mismo de mi nombre pero hash que importa a mí me gusta.

En ese momento entro un joven diciéndonos que teníamos que vestirnos porque ya casi llegábamos a la estación, no vestimos rápido, emocionados porque Hermione había dicho que la escuela era grandiosa así que nos contagió a los tres.

Al llegar vimos que la escuela era un castillo enorme pero enorme era ENORME con muchas torres y patios, un bosque que según decían era prohibido, todo era mágico como lo que íbamos a estudiar magia. Al entrar la maestra la profesora Macgonagall nos explicó las reglas y todo pero no escuche casi nada ya que me había quedado embobada mirando a cierto rubio con el que había tropezado hacia un rato, pero al momento reaccione porque Herms como me había dicho Hermione que la llamara me decía algo

-_Nessie vamos hay que entrar al comedor-_

La seguí y wow era enorme y hermoso habían cuatro mesas larguísimas llenas de estudiantes y al fondo había otra mesa con varias personas que seguro eran los profesores.

La profesora macgonagall empezó a llamar uno por uno al frente donde había una banquita y un sombrero viejo, primero pasaron varios muchachos luego fue el turno de ron quien se veía muy nervioso

-_mmm otro Wesley a ver grifindor. _Dijo el sombrero me sobresalte al escucharlo hablar que raro

Muchos aplausos se escucharon.

_-Hermione Granger- _dijo la profesora

-_mmmm grifindor –_ volvió a decir el sombrero, y otra vez aplausos

-_Draco Malfoy- _

Y ahí estaba el, el rubio con que se llamaba Draco, no pude apartar mi vista de él era como un imán y que iba a saber de eso una niña de once años era extraño.

-_Slytherin _

El dio una sonrisa de arrogancia y salió directo a la mesa de Slytherin donde varios estudiantes lo esperaban ansioso, y llegó el turno de Harry yo ya quería saber a cuál casa iría…

-_Harry potter- _todo el salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral que me daba hasta miedo

-_haber en donde te pondré – _pude ver como Harry discutía con el sombrero sobre a qué casa pertenecer

-_grifindor_-al fin dijo el sombrero y todos aplaudieron… y ahora solo faltaba yo que nervios a cual pertenecería ojala que grifindor para estar cerca a mis amigos, pero en medio de mis pensamientos escuche mi nombre…

-_rennesme cullen- _subí de inmediato y me senté en el banquito, de allí podía ver que todos me miraban y de pronto el sombrero empezó a dudar

-_no se en cual casa colocarte encajas perfectamente en todas, es muy extraño- _el sombrero se lo pensó un momento y al fin dijo.

-_ya se te pondré en grifindor- _y Harry, ron y Hermione saltaron de la felicidad, baje rápidamente a encontrarme con mis nuevos amigos y desde ese momento ya nadie más me importo solo me concentre en charlar con mis nuevos amigos.

ooooooooooooooo-ooooo

hola se preguntaran porque nessie y draco pues ni yo misma lo se es que pense que tal seria su relacion ella una chica muy especial mitad vampiro como lo tomaria draco eso es lo que pienso...

ok espero algun reviews no importa se reciben alagos insultos hasta algun evada kedavra :) nos seguimos leyendo...


End file.
